Perk Up Your Spirits
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: When Upchuck accidently causes some damage at the Grant Mansion and feels awful about it, Rachel and her niece, Megan, along with Vampiro help the small alien to feel better. Tickles and fluff included! :) Done as a request for PrvMakedonec. :)


**PrvMakedonec asked for this one. Here you go, Amigo! Enjoy! :)**

 **Ben 10 belongs to Cartoon Network and Man of Action. I only own Rachel, Vampiro, and Megan.**

 **A/N: The Upchuck in this story is from the Perk tribe. :)**

* * *

 **Perk Up Your Spirits**

"Grandpa, can you tell me a story?" Megan asked hopefully, looking up at her grandfather with puppy eyes.

Vampiro chuckled as he lifted Megan into his lap. "Is there a certain story you'd like to hear?" He asked.

She shrugged and snuggled into his arms as Vampiro got more comfortable on the porch swing. The porch was currently in the shade, which made it safe for Vampiro to be sitting out there at the moment. "You decide, Grandpa," the seven year old said.

Vampiro was just about to start telling her about when Whampire had been younger and had scared himself when his eyes suddenly turned to the telltale hypnotic spirals and he happened to glance in the mirror when that happened and had come racing out to him in worry when they suddenly heard a very loud belch and the wooden boards on the other end of the porch suddenly exploded upward. Vampiro instantly held Megan protectively in his arms and was ready to use his telekinesis when a small green alien came up onto the porch through the hole and let out a groan before standing up and looking at the damage.

"Oh, man. Rachel's going to kill me," he said with a groan. "Eatle just finished repairing the damage I did a few days ago."

Vampiro recognized the smaller alien to be Upchuck and relaxed. Megan, who turned her head to see the new alien, grew curious and gently squirmed in her grandfather's arms. He gently set her down and she went up to the small alien. "Hi," she said.

"Yikes!" He exclaimed, jumping up onto the porch railing before seeing the young girl there. "Oh," he sighed. "For a minute, I thought you were Rachel."

Megan was curious. "Why are you afraid of Auntie Rachel?" She asked.

Upchuck looked at her curiously before his eyes widened. "Oh, you must be Megan," he said. She nodded. "Rachel told me her sister and brother-in-law had adopted a brown-haired, seven year old girl."

He then saw the Vladat and noticed he looked very regal. "Is this your dad?" He asked.

Megan giggled. "No, that's my grandpa," she said.

"Oh, King Vampiro," Upchuck said and looked sheepishly at the older Vladat. "My apologies."

Vampiro chuckled. "It's alright," he said. "What happened?"

Upchuck looked even more sheepish. "I got really hungry, but forgot to take some of the medicine Frankenstrike made for me so that I could eat without having to worry about…well, upchucking anything," he said. "Thankfully, the room I was in was built to withstand damage, but a few days ago, I took out a wall in another part of the house by accident. Eatle fixed it and Rachel forgave me, but asked me to be a bit more careful. Now, I've just blown a hole through the porch from the basement."

He shuddered a bit. "I promised her that I'd be careful, and now, she's going to kill me for not keeping that promise."

Megan giggled. "What's your name?" She asked.

"Upchuck," he said.

"Upchuck, Aunt Rachel won't kill you," the little girl said with a giggle. "She may get a little upset, but she'd never do that."

Speaking of Rachel, the owner of the Grant Mansion came out just then. "What happened?" She asked. "I heard wood splintering."

She saw Vampiro and Megan near Upchuck, who was still clinging to the railing and he gave her a very guilty look. Rachel then saw the hole in the porch floor. "Oh, dear," she said.

"Rach, I'm super, super sorry," Upchuck said, looking up at her fearfully.

Rachel took a deep breath and let it out calmly, assessing the damage. Thankfully, it looked like all they'd have to do is replace a few of the boards. She turned to Upchuck, who was still looking at her fearfully and she smiled. "Good heavens, Upchuck. Stop looking at me as if I'm going to eat you," she said with a chuckle. "It's okay. It looks like only a few boards need to be replaced. Easy fix."

The small alien didn't look very relieved at that and Rachel gave him a knowing look. "Upchuck, if I have to tickle you into next Tuesday, I will," she said half-seriously. "The damage is minor and most importantly, you're not injured, so it's fine."

Upchuck opened his mouth to speak when he felt a finger poke his side and he let out a surprised yelp. Megan, who had gently poked him to see if he was ticklish, giggled. "You're right, Auntie Rach. He is ticklish!" She said with glee.

Vampiro lifted one hand and caught Upchuck in his telekinesis, lifting him up and bringing him closer to him. "Hmm, I wonder if his belly is sensitive," he said with a smirk.

The small alien squirmed hard and even tried using his tongues to latch onto the railing and anchor himself down, but that quickly proved futile as Vampiro wiggled his claws gently into the small stomach.

Upchuck's tongues flew back so fast into his mouth that Rachel was surprised he didn't get whiplash from the sharp movement as he laughed as Vampiro continued tickling him. "Well, well. Who would have known that his main weapon was also his weak spot?" The Vladat chuckled.

Megan giggled. "Can I help, Grandpa?" She asked.

Vampiro sat down on a nearby ottoman and held Upchuck securely in his lap as Megan began tickling the small alien, who's laughter seemed to get higher now.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! NOT MY STOMAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHACH!" He pleaded.

The little girl giggled at that and Vampiro began tickling Upchuck's sides and underarms, making the small alien's laughter explode out of him now.

Rachel chuckled as she watched the scene and then her grin grew mischievous as she watched Megan and Vampiro give Upchuck a breather and she came over. "You guys want to see what will really make him lose himself in laughter?" She asked.

Megan nodded eagerly and Vampiro chuckled. "What?" He asked.

Rachel grinned. "Keep a good hold on him," she said as she saw Upchuck had recovered a bit and she kneeled down beside the ottoman Vampiro was sitting on. Without any other warning, Rachel suddenly blew a big raspberry into Upchuck's stomach.

The other two saw she wasn't kidding. Upchuck let out the loudest squeal they had ever heard. "NOHOHOHOHOHOHO! NOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOT THAHAHAHAHAHAHAT!" The small alien wheezed out, trying to regain his breath again.

Vampiro chuckled. "We better give him a break before he passes out," he said, holding Upchuck in one arm. Picking up Megan with his other arm, the older Vladat went over to the porch swing and sat down on it again. "How about a story?"

Megan perked up. "What's it about, Grandpa?" She asked.

Upchuck looked interested too and Vampiro chuckled. "It's about your father, Megan. When he was almost as young as you," he said.

Rachel, who had called Eatle in to assess the damage and see if it was hopefully an easy fix, which it thankfully was, listened as she watched her shark-like friend efficiently replace the broken boards and make sure they were sound. They then sat near Vampiro to listen as the Vladat told them about how Whampire's hypnosis had suddenly kicked in and he didn't realize it until he looked in a mirror and scared himself silly, racing to find Vampiro, thinking it was a bad thing and Vampiro explaining it meant he just needed some practice so that his hypnosis wouldn't suddenly activate again unless Whampire activated it himself.

The story, and the laughter that followed, perked everyone up, especially Upchuck.

* * *

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
